


18 Inches

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: 12 Days of Spooktober [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arguments, Babies, Dates, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Pregnancy, Running Away, Songfic, Young Love, engagements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Eighteen Inches, the distance it is from your head to your heart.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Character(s), Stiles Stilinski/Reader
Series: 12 Days of Spooktober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988326
Kudos: 11





	18 Inches

**Author's Note:**

> I’m doing 12 days of Songfic’s for Halloween. Not halloween related just a challenge to write everyday
> 
> 18 inches   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HEB2wxDZOAs

Y/N finished throwing clothes into her small suitcase and zipped it up before putting the last of her toiletries and electricals in a small rucksack. Her stomach flipped flopped at every sound thinking it was her boyfriend, Stiles’, jeep. When she was done she went to the window and spotted the bright blue car idling by the kerb. As agreed he had left it in neutral as not to wake her parents when he arrived. She heard the ding of a text message come through and grabbed a notebook off of her desk and scribbled a note out. After she had finished she snuck as quietly as she could downstairs with her bags in hand before laying the note on the hall table and exiting the house. She made her way down the garden path to Stiles’ jeep where he was sitting in the front seat scrolling through his phone. He looked up as she approached and smiled at her making her weak at the knees. 

‘Hey doll,’ he said in a whisper and she smiled as he jumped out to open the trunk for her bags. After the bags were stored away securely they clambered into the front of the cab.   
‘You ready?’ Stiles asked as she buckled up her seatbelt.   
‘Yeah,’ she said, ‘as ever.’   
‘We’re doing the right thing, right?’ Stiles asked with a hint of doubt. Y/N took one look back at her house. It had been her solace for the last 17 years. Her home. Her parents lay inside it, sleeping soundly unaware that their oldest daughter was leaving against their wishes with her boyfriend. But it wasn’t as if they hadn’t come to this decision lightly and she was sure that it was what she wanted.   
‘Yeah,’ she said looking back to him, ‘I think we are.’ 

Stiles smiled at her and grabbed her hand before holding it up to his lips so he could kiss it gently. Then with as much stealth as he could muster he let the car roll forward enough so they were out of earshot when he started up the Jeep’s rumbling engine. 

It was about 1500 miles to their destination. They had no money. No job to go to. No house. And no idea what they were getting into but they had each other. She loved Stiles more than she had ever loved anyone in her entire life and he supported her in her ambition of becoming a successful actress. Her parents knew she was talented but they wanted her to go to college and find a fall back before taking a risk. She didn’t want that. She didn’t want to be unable to pursue something because of a job she didn’t want. She didn’t want to spend 4 more years cooped up in dusty classrooms amounting thousands of dollars in debt when she knew what she wanted from the get-go. Stiles was the same. His dad was supportive but he didn’t think that Stiles could break into the tech industry without college or connections and had begged him to think about his future almost daily. Stiles didn’t want to do that. So in the dead of night they decided to drive thousands of miles away from Beacon Hills to start their new life together. 

image  
Originally posted by sharmania

The first couple of months weren’t easy. They moved from motel to motel on the little cash they had from their service industry jobs until they secured a lease in a run down apartment downtown. They spent countless hours working and whatever free time they had auditioning or getting their CVs out to companies that could help their career. It was fruitless in most cases and they retired to bed every night exhausted and doubtful over their decision to leave home. It didn’t help that their parents would message them almost constantly ‘just checking in’ that their predictions were right and begging them to come home. Yet, despite their problems, they were happy. Y/N’s work friends were lovely and she could often cadge leftovers from the restaurant late shift which meant they could save a few bucks here and there. Stiles was valeting at a hotel restaurant nearby and the gaps between customers meant he was able to do some freelance work for a big tech company that had promised him their next upcoming job. They were content. 

Stiles wanted to be this happy forever. His parents’ marriage had been happy for the most part and seeing how his dad had been robbed of his love so young Stiles didn’t want to wait around when he could be with the person he loved, even if it wasn’t conventional. So, Stiles used the money he had earned working freelance to buy a small diamond ring. It wasn’t fancy and it certainly wasn’t the recommended ‘three months salary’ but it was definitely Y/N’s style and cost just enough that it was nice but didn’t make them go without.

He had bought it just before work and could feel it burning a hole in his pocket right up until he finished his shift. He clocked out and walked the couple of blocks to Y/N’s restaurant where he would wait for her to finish and they could walk home. He was going to do it tonight. He didn’t know where or how but he knew tonight was the night. He had bought a bouquet from the gas station on the way and when he arrived he texted her to tell her he was out back in their spot waiting for her whenever she was ready. He waited patiently for half an hour, knowing that even though her shift was meant to be over there was no way she’d leave her workmates amidst the dinner rush. She was half being helpful and half not willing to miss out on the tips of the tables she’d started waiting on. 

Stiles sat down on an old beer crate and scrolled through his phone waiting for her to emerge which she did just a moment later out the kitchen door. She came still dressed in her shirt and tie combo with her work bag slung over her right shoulder and a pile of containers in her left hand.

‘Hey,’ she said as Stiles got up and walked towards her. She leaned in and kissed him quickly before handing the containers which were warm, ‘I got us dinner for tonight.’  
‘Extras?’   
‘I may have fabricated an extra order that was made and had to be wasted,’ she winked as they walked out of the alley and into the street.   
‘Y/N,’ Stiles scolded, ‘won’t you get in trouble for that?’   
‘For what, making an honest mistake? You’re such a goody goody,’ she joked and Stiles rolled his eyes.   
‘I’m just thinking that we need these jobs that’s all,’ he said and she nodded, ‘I know. Don’t worry it was a critic he made an order then had to leave abruptly but I put it through anyway. I even ordered dessert too. Cheesecake your favourite.’   
‘Well I suppose that’s okay then,’ Stiles laughed as they walked down a couple of blocks towards their apartment. Up until now, he had forgotten the weighty ring box in his pocket that seemed to weigh a ton now he remembered it was there. 

After 20minutes they were within spitting distance of the apartment and Y/N started rummaging around her bag for her key. They trekked up the mountains of stairs before reaching their apartment and going inside. Y/N immediately dumped her bag at the door and traipsed into the bedroom to get changed. Once she was out of view Stiles became frantic. He swept through the apartment at whirlwind speed as he placed the food down and got out plates before grabbing some candles from the living room and setting them in place on the small kitchen table they had. He found some matches in the cupboard and then he laid out all of their meal on plates before he ran to the bathroom and stripped down to his underwear and threw on some joggers that were slung over the laundry basket and grabbed a clean shirt from his dresser. Y/N was still dressing in the bedroom and taking off all of her make up when Stiles was finished and sat at the table patiently waiting for her to be done. He fumbled the ring box out of his jogger pocket, where he’d stashed it, and gave it one last look before he heard her coming down the hallway towards him. 

‘Aw,’ she cooed as she sat down opposite him on the table, 'you didn’t have to make it fancy, it’s only leftovers.' 'It’s Friday night and we’ve got the weekend off for the first time in months. You’ve supplied us with some delicious restaurant food and I wanna enjoy it with you.' 'You are a big softy aren’t ya?’ she chuckled as she tucked into her chicken alfredo. It spattered around her lips as she sucked up the Fettucine which made Stiles chuckle. As they chatted about their days and made their way through the food Stiles felt excitement bubbling up in his stomach as he prepared to ask her. What he didn’t know was that she was just as excited as he was. 

As they pushed their empty plates to the side Stiles reached across the table and took her hand in his. His thumb swept across the back of her hand and he smiled. 'Y/N, I’m glad tonight’s been so lovely. I didn’t know how I was gonna do this at first even though knowing you you probably wouldn’t even care how I did it.“What are you going on about, you goofball?’ she chuckled as she watched him stand up and then drop to one knee beside the kitchen table. As his hand fumbled in his pocket hers clapped over her mouth as she watched him in shock. 'I know that this is probably not how we both saw this moment going. I know we thought we’d be older and wiser. Well, you’ll probably be wiser. But I love you so much and I’ve never been so sure about anything other than the fact that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?'He was barely able to get through the sentence before he was almost bowled over by her as she squealed, 'of course I will!' 

Her lips peppered him with kisses before he forced her to pull back and look at the ring which she examined with awe. He slid it onto her finger, thankful it actually fit quite well and then kissed her, deep and passionately. As they came down from their elation Y/N watched him for a moment before she spoke, 'actually Stiles, there’s something I need to tell you too.’'As big as this?’ he chuckled before stopping abruptly after seeing her face. She bit her lip and nodded, 'actually, yeah.’

image  
It was 330am and Stiles was clinging to the edge of the bed as he slept when he felt a tap on his shoulder. his vision was clouded with sleep as he rolled onto his back to find his fiance sat bolt upright against the headboard looking down at him wide-eyed. 

'What?’ he murmured turning himself onto his side and then raising himself onto his elbow as he rubbed his eyes trying to wake up.'Stiles, I think it’s time,’ she said. Immediately, panic coursed through his body. Though it had been what they had been preparing themselves for the past 9 months those words made him feel unready as the day she had told him she was pregnant. 

'Right,’ he said as he leapt up out of bed and started throwing stuff into a bag though Y/N’s hospital bag was sitting on the armchair opposite their bed packed with her dressing gown folded neatly on top. He started pacing as Y/N watched him from her bed, holding her belly as she felt another mild contraction sweep over her. She knew she wasn’t ready for the hospital yet. Her contractions had started just after dinner that evening. They were still quite far apart and nowhere near as bad as she knew they would get but she had stayed quiet as long as she could and now she wanted Stiles to be awake with her if anything his flapping panic would distract her from her discomfort. 

She let him pace until he ran out of steam and she updated him on the situation. Calmly and carefully she walked to the living room with Stiles following behind her, a bundle of stuff in his arms. After a while and a lot more rearranging of her hospital bag from Stiles’ end she timed her last contraction and realised it was time to go. She got into her coat and locked up the apartment, making sure to remind Stiles to bring the carry chair before they got down to the car. Settled in the passenger seat she felt another, distinctly harder contraction occur and she had to white knuckle grip the door handle to keep from screaming and waking up the whole apartment complex.

As Stiles clambered into the front seat he looked at her and spotted the visible pain in her expression, 'you okay hon?' 'I will be,’ she said, 'just drive.'And without further instruction needed he set off for the hospital. 

Their parents didn’t think they were ready. Their friends had been doubtful when they had moved. The number of congratulatory messages they had received about the engagement had been just as equal as the ones they had gotten telling them they were moving too fast. Their careers hadn’t taken off as fast as they hoped that was true but they were making slow but sure progress in their fields. Stiles had gotten a great job at the tech company he had been freelancing for and Y/N had gotten a couple of successful auditions, leading to paid jobs, which meant even with time off for maternity from the restaurant they were comfortable. 

But all those things didn’t matter. The wedding, the negativity, the money worries. It all didn’t matter. Because at noon the same day they had gotten to the hospital their 18 inch, 7lb bouncing baby girl was born. And Stiles and Y//N were in awe. 

Amelia Claudia Stilinski.


End file.
